Josuke Higashikata
Josuke Higashikata= |-|Crazy Diamond= Summary Josuke Higashikata is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar and the fourth "JoJo" of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Tracked down by Jotaro Kujo, he is informed of his place in the Joestar bloodline and is notified of the nearby danger forewarned by Joseph's psychic photography: Angelo. A chain of bizarre adventures ensue, which eventually leads him into tracking down serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C, 8-B '''with Crazy Diamond '''Name: Josuke Higashikata Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Physical Stats, his stand is intangible and invisible, can restore anything to a prior state (Including projectiles, sending them back to their user, can use this power for limited Matter Manipulation and even Transmutation) Attack Potency: Street level (Is a Stand User), City Block level with Crazy Diamond (Ranked A''' in Power; overpowered Star Platinum in strength somewhat and broke through its defenses with a single blow), can ignore conventional durability by fusing people with objects '''Speed: Peak Human, Massively FTL with Crazy Diamond (Ranked A''' in Speed; can easily keep up with Star Platinum, a stand noted as one of the fastest in the entire series) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human for Josuke. Likely Class 50 for Crazy Diamond Striking Strength: Class KJ, Class GJ 'with Crazy Diamond (Crazy Diamond can physically overpower even Star Platinum) 'Durability: City Block level '''(Took a blow from his own Stand), '''Small Building level to Large Building level, likely City Block level with Crazy Diamond (Ranked B''' in Durability) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: 2 to 3 meters with Crazy Diamond's melee attacks, further with its restoration ability. Up to 70 meters with bullets and other projectiles. Standard Equipment: Rocks, Bullets, Shards of Glass, essentially anything that can be used as a projectile. Intelligence: Quite High; Josuke has great detective skills, is a good battle tactician, and has direct experience fighting many different and varied Stand Users. Weaknesses: Any damage given to Crazy Diamond will reflect back onto Josuke. Crazy Diamond cannot heal Josuke himself, bring back the dead, or restore anything erased by abilities like The Hand, He is very sensitive about his hair and can fly into a literal blind rage when it's insulted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crazy Diamond: '''Crazy Diamond is a large, pink and diamond humanoid Stand. It has many heart shapes around its body, from its shoulder/elbow/kneepads to its helmet. It mainly attacks with melee attacks, but has shown to fire projectiles in the past. **'Restoration:' Crazy Diamond can restore/repair/"heal"/"fix" any damaged objects. Whether the damage was done by Crazy Diamond itself or something else does not matter. As long as it can be reverted back into its original components, such as chemical compounds or complex objects, Crazy Diamond can revert it back to its original form. It can also fuse two beings together by both breaking and restoring them both at once, bringing them together. '''Note:' Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Inazuma Eleven or Gappy from Part VIII. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8